rp_lcnfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoth Lore
The Yoth were created when a war between The Ancient ones A dolphin snake species who's Empire stretched across 10,000 Galaxies in a vast wormhole network. The war was from a species named Krog who were a collection of Orbs and slime and wanted the Great Ancient ones richs. This war started 6 billion years ago and ended after 1.9 billion year siege of Yigsoth the Ancient ones home planet. The Me of cut off with the Mass Infinity drive, the siege lasted so long because Yigsoth had a Planetary force field. After 1.3 billion years the Ancient ones recaptured one of the wormholwe and quickly sent for help and in 3 minutes every ship the Ancient ones had arrived and destroyed the 3 million ship sized krog fleet in 30 seconds the Krog were defeated Just like that. Now before we continue the Ancient ones Had a piece of technology that connected all their conscious' s together but keeping them separate at the same time, this allowed them to leap in technology. This was a double edged sword because of it was destroyed all ancient ones will die. It's located in the capitol city which touched the bottom of the ocean to the exosphere in a winding maze of tubes and Connections. The Krog ships when they were destroyed some fell into the ocean and leaked chemicals and radiation which slowly combined with bacteria and formed the first Yoth. They were slightly larger then there modern counterparts but lacked sufficient sentience so for 100 million years they served the Ancient ones as pets or creatures that were able to pull titanic structures but something clicked the evolution of a cold dead sentience and vast wisdom and intelligence, The Yoth sentience is completely different then most species as human like emotions are not even a concept to them and a whole other spectrum applies to them. They started planning to overthrow their masters for 500 million years as the Ancient ones tracked down The Krog they plotted listened surveyed and thought of a plan to destroy the mass consciousness, when they struck they did it with force and after 2 hours the Yoth destroyed the consciousness and the Ancient ones and their wormholes and other marvelous technology ceased to exist. The Yoth then Spent 3 billion years studying the Ancient tech and building a Great star fleet. They grew a thought that all other species were weak and were tools to be used, they learned after conquering a stone age species who were Similar to apes but were 9 feet tall and had narwall like facial features, this species infested Islands and ancient cities. It took the Yoth 2 years to cleanse the species and capture 20 million of them they learned that the tools wouldn't so do work so they begin researching genetic engineering after 3,000 years they created a chamber which would transform large groups of a species into a desired form so they created dozens of this stone age species all non sentient of course. Another Billion years researching they set out to the stars the first conquered species were the fallen Krog after 3 days of battle they surrendered and soon their whole species had been altered the Yoth began taking minor species for 3 Billion years Staying in their area of space and preventing evolution of many species and watching others from a distance. Their age of great expansion began when the the First Vozar died and the new one Hza'vemeththorna replaced him and began the great expansion. A few Yoth landed on a primitive world to see if they could create a puppet world that would give them population without having to Put Yoth hours In the way to conquer it. This World was called Earth. The Yoth manipulated creating bacteria to try to do something after the Yoth died from a atomic explosion by a tribe called the USA after a nuclear melt down, This project was ended and now The Yoth are seeking to take full control of the Galaxy and make the tools for in the right place